Weihnachtsengel
by Joutsenlaulu
Summary: [Azureshipping; Seto x Anzu] Weihnachts-Oneshot.


**Weihnachtsengel**

Wem hatte sie das Ganze eigentlich zu verdanken? Die Tradition den Christen, den Medienrummeln rund um das Fest den Amerikanern. Globalisierung, die Neigung der Japaner aus europäischen Bräuchen und Ereignissen einen Kult zu machen und die ewige Geldgier waren an dieser beschämenden und demütigenden Situation schuld:

Anzu tapste mit einem Korb voller bemalter Holzengel durch die Passage des größten Einkaufszentrums in Domino. Künstliche, unbequeme Flügel waren an ihren Rücken geschnallt und ihr schneeweißer Minirock verdeckte gerade so das Nötigste. Das Mädchen hatte keine Probleme mit Röcken, ihr war nur verdammt kalt, denn jedes Mal wenn sie an einem der Ein- und Ausgänge vorbeiging, wehte ein eisiger Wind herein. Ihre Beine spürte Anzu kaum noch. Der Korb war schwer, denn bisher hatte sie es nicht geschafft sehr viele von den Engeln loszuwerden. _Kein Wunder_, dachte sie grimmig, _die Dinger sind auch nicht gerade der Renner._

Das schlimmste war, dass sie das hier umsonst über sich ergehen ließ. Es war für einen guten Zweck, aber nach drei Stunden fragte sich die Brünette, ob es das wirklich wert war. Ihr Rücken und ihre Arme schmerzten, ihr war kalt und von dem Glittergel auf ihren Wangen würde sie morgen einen Ausschlag bekommen. Ihre Laune war im Keller. Stand Weihnachten nicht für positive Gefühle, so wie Liebe, Zuneigung, Mitgefühl, Herzlichkeit und Freude?

„Heißt das, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin?", fragte sich das Mädchen und ein mit Einkaufstaschen beladener Mann sah sie verwirrt an. Sie winkte schnell ab und erklärte, dass sie nur laut gedacht hatte. Sie bot ihm auch einen der Engel für ein paar Yen an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hastete weiter.

„Aber es ist für einen guten Zweck…", rief sie noch, aber er drehte sich nicht mehr um. Resigniert zog Anzu weiter durch die Passage. So langsam schmerzen auch ihre Füße, aber sie beschloss nicht mehr zu meckern. In ein paar Stunden war alles vorbei, sie würde sich zu Hause ein heißes Bad und ein ausgiebiges Abendessen gönnen. Dieser Gedanke heiterte sie etwas auf und mit neu gewonnener Energie, machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Zuckersüß lächelnd sprach sie die Kunden an, erklärte ihnen, dass sie ein ‚Weihnachtsengel' war, der armen Kindern im Waisenhaus half, indem sie kleine Holzengel für einen symbolischen Preis verkaufte. Es schien besser zu laufen, wenn sie strahlte und die Leute mit ihrer Ausstrahlung verzauberte. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr. Automatisch drehte sich Anzu um und begann ihren Text runter zu rasseln:

„Guten Tag! Ich bin ein Weihnachtsengel und helfe armen Kindern im Waisenhaus! Diese kleinen Engel sind-" Sie brach ab, als sie sah, wer da hinter ihr stand.

Es waren Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda und Shizuka. Yugi und Shizuka lächelten sie erfreut an, Honda musterte sie von oben bis unten und Jonouchi – es war nicht anders zu erwarten – prustete los. Er lachte so laut, dass sich einige der Kunden interessiert umdrehten.

„Ein Weihnachtsengel?", kicherte er und hielt sich den Bauch. „Du siehst… lustig aus, Anzu!"

Als er Anzus Gesicht sah, versuchte er sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, aber so ganz wollte das nicht klappen.

Anzus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihre Gesichtsfarbe glich beinahe einer Tomate. Sie wusste, dass Jonouchi es nicht böse meinte und dass er manchmal einfach nicht nachdachte, aber das hier war zu viel. Das Mädchen hatte große Lust ihm den Korb um die Ohren zu hauen, aber damit konnte sie den Kindern auch nicht helfen. Sie merkte gerade noch, dass Honda den immer noch lachenden Jonouchi in den nächsten Laden zog, weil er Angst hatte, dass Anzu gleich explodieren würde, als auch schon Yugi das Wort ergriff.

„Hey, Anzu… mach dir nichts aus Jonouchi, du weißt wie er ist!", sagte er und kratzte sich nervös an der Wange. Auch wenn sie sich so lange kannten, konnte er die jetzige Situation von Anzus Gefühlslage nicht ausmachen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Anzu und all die Wut verpuffte mit einem Schlag. Sie hatte heute einfach keine Kraft, um jemanden anzuschreien. Außerdem war doch Weihnachten, oder?

„Also ich finde, dass dir das Outfit steht", fuhr ihr bester Freund fort, als er merkte, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, das finde ich auch… mir gefallen die Flügel!", mischte sich Shizuka ein und strich begeistert mit einem Finger über die Federn. Anzus Freunde wussten einfach immer, wie man sie aufmuntern konnte.

„Danke, Freunde", sagte die Brünette schon etwas besser gelaunt. Sie verkaufte ihnen vier der Holzengel und freute sich, dass die Beiden sie für eine Weile begleiteten und für neue Kunden warben. Yugi schien besonders erfolgreich zu sein, was auch kein Wunder war, denn er trug schließlich den Titel des Königs der Spiele.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie ablegen", jammerte Anzu, als Shizuka erneut von den künstlichen Engelsflügeln in den Bann gezogen wurde und sie fasziniert betastete.

„Die sind ganz schön schwer. Als kleines Kind hatte ich auch solche Flügel, nur waren diese viel leichter. Ich wollte immer ein Engel sein… wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Traum eines Tages wahr werden würde." Sie musste lachen, als sie sich genauer an diesen Wunsch erinnerte.

„Ich habe jeden Winter mein weißes Kleid und die Flügel angezogen, bin dann so durch die Straßen gelaufen. Die Leute haben mich immer belustigt angesehen… und ich habe mich wie ein echter Engel gefühlt. Aber wehe du erzählst das den Anderen!"

Shizuka kicherte amüsiert, doch ihr Kichern wurde von einer kalten Stimme unterbrochen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es ihnen erzählen?"

Seto Kaiba. Selbst an Weihnachten schaffte er es aufzutauchen und allen die Laune zu verderben.

Noch bevor Anzu etwas erwiderte, fiel ihr auf, dass sein Blick sich veränderte – er sah so aus, als würde ihr Anblick ihn an etwas erinnern, doch bevor sich Anzu sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich das nicht nur einbildete, erschien ein arrogantes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er wirkte jetzt genauso belustigt wie Jonouchi, als er sie das erste Mal im Engelskostüm gesehen hatte.

Das Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Reaktion positiv oder negativ war, denn er sagte nichts mehr, weil neben ihm Mokuba auftauchte und vollkommen außer Puste war.

„Seto, ich hab dich überall gesucht! Wieso bist du auf einmal wo anders abgebogen?", wandte der Junge sich an seinen älteren Bruder, doch als er Anzu ansah, fielen ihm fast die Augen raus.

„Wow!", entfuhr es ihm und das Mädchen blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Du siehst total niedlich aus, Anzu!", strahlte Mokuba und schien von Seto keine Antwort mehr zu erwarten.

„Danke", sagte Anzu etwas verlegen. Wirklich super, jetzt hatten alle ihre Freunde sie in diesem Aufzug gesehen. Heute war wirklich nicht ihr Tag.

„Was kostet so einer?", fragte Seto plötzlich. Erstraunt blickte Anzu ihn an. Er wollte wirklich helfen? Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag – natürlich, der Erlös ging schließlich an ein Waisenhau. Seto und Mokuba hatten einen Großteil ihres Lebens in einem gewohnt.

„260 Yen."

Kaiba kramte in seiner Tasche und drückte ihr das Geld in die Hand. Anzu holte einen Engel aus dem Korb, betrachtete ihn und tauschte ihn dann gegen einen schöneren aus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte Seto den schönsten von allen schenken. Wahrscheinlich aus Mitgefühl.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Anzu und lächelte ihn an, als sie ihm den Engel überreichte.

Seto zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nahm den Engel und ging weiter. Mokuba nahm sich die Zeit, um allen fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen und hastete dann seinem Bruder hinterher.

In diesem Moment tauchte Yugi wieder auf. Anscheinend hatten ihn ein paar hartnäckige Fans belagert.

„War das Kaiba?", fragte er verwundert, als wäre es etwas seltsames, dass er mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Weihnachtseinkäufe machte. Eigentlich… war das etwas seltsames. Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken.

„Und was wollte er?", hakte der Duellant nach.

„Einen Engel", murmelte Anzu und ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.

_ „Ich mag diese Jahreszeit", sagte er glücklich an seinen Bruder gewandt. Dieser war wahrscheinlich noch zu klein, um dieses besondere Fest zu verstehen. Er blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an und deutete auf den knallroten Weihnachtsmann, der vor dem Laden stand._

„_Ja, Mokuba, das ist ein Weihnachtsmann! Das ist ein ganz lieber, alter Mann, der uns Geschenke bringt", erklärte er freudig und betrachtete die anderen Dekorationen auf der Straße._

_Er mochte Weihnachten wirklich, auch wenn es hier in Japan nur eine Rekonstruktion des Originals war, er konnte verstehen, dass dieser Zeit in anderen Ländern eine größere Bedeutung zugeschrieben wurde – das tat er ja schließlich auch._

_Plötzlich zupfte Mokuba aufgeregt an seinem Ärmel._

„_Was ist denn?", fragte er und konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von einem blinkenden Rentier entreißen._

„_Engel!", rief Mokuba aufgeregt und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite. _

_Es verschlug Seto die Sprache. Dort war tatsächlich ein Engel, in weiß gekleidet, mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren, glänzenden Augen, die er sogar von hier aus erkennen konnte. Ein Mädchen mit schneeweißen Flügeln schritt durch die Menge und niemand schien sie zu bemerken, aber jeder ging ihr automatisch aus dem Weg._

_Seto war wie verzaubert. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, noch nie hatte er so etwas schönes gesehen! Er drückte Mokuba ganz fest an sich und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:_

„_Wünsch dir was, vielleicht erfüllt dir der Engel ja deinen Wunsch!" Sofort kniff sein Bruder die Augen zusammen und wünschte sich was – was, würde Seto nie erfahren. Aber auch sein Wunsch war geheim geblieben._

_Er hatte sich gewünscht dieses Mädchen irgendwann einmal zu treffen, ihr sagen zu können, dass sie ein wahrer Engel war, ein Engel, den er für immer bei sich haben wollte._

„Alles in Ordnung, Seto?", fragte Mokuba etwas lauter, als sein großer Bruder schon zum dritten Mal nicht auf seine Frage reagierte.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken", antwortete Seto, als Mokubas Worte endlich zu ihm durchdrangen. Er drückte den Holzengel fest in seiner Hand und sammelte seinen Mut.

„Gehst du schon mal zum Wagen? Ich habe vergessen Anzu etwas zu sagen." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, drehte er sich um und verschwand um die Ecke.

Verwirrt blickte ihm Mokuba hinterher. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er Anzu zu sagen, das keinen Aufschub duldete? Aber Seto wusste genau, was er ihr sagen musste, was er hätte schon vor vielen Jahren sagen sollen.

Dass sie der Engel war, den er damals gesehen hatte. Heute hatte er endlich die Bestätigung erhalten. Als er durch die Passagen eilte, fühlte er sich unbeschreiblich leicht, fast, als würden auch an seinem Rücken zwei riesige Flügel prangen.


End file.
